


Merry Christmas by Chibi Lee and Chibi Rich

by rockinghorse



Category: Lee Pace-Fandom, Richard Armitage-Fandom, Richlee-Fandom
Genre: Fanart, M/M, woolfelt dolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:24:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5373566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockinghorse/pseuds/rockinghorse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chibi Lee and Chibi Rich enjoy a warm and fuzzy day in the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas by Chibi Lee and Chibi Rich




End file.
